


Candles

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [5]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Developing Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Candles

Logan felt Alec move away from his touch when the power went out, darkening the room and turning off the air conditioning; "It's okay, it's just a rolling black-out," he said, when the room was suddenly marginally brightened by a flicker of light, of course Alec had noticed the candles on the dining room table, Logan thought, Alec didn't miss much; Logan was expecting Alec to flee from whatever method he'd entered, but instead he'd opened the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony and looked over his shoulder and smiled.


End file.
